Semiconductor wafers often need to be oriented or re-oriented, e.g., rotated, clocked, or indexed, before or after being transferred into or out of a semiconductor process chamber. The semiconductor wafer orientations required for each semiconductor process chamber in a semiconductor processing tool may be different and semiconductor wafers may need to be re-oriented before undergoing processing in each semiconductor process chamber.